


UV

by PsychoDecoy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending ;), Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Drugs, Emotional, F/M, Pray for me, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey and Ben in LA, Rey and Ben in NYC, hope this story flows, kylo isnt a person, they have college degrees yay, ultraviolence ldr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoDecoy/pseuds/PsychoDecoy
Summary: Rey Niima and Ben Solo met in college, fast forward a few years, they live comfortable in an apartment in NYC. Rey knew about Ben's secret and decided to be his partner in crime. But at some point, it just gets old."Ben, you're sadly crumbling."





	UV

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> This is my second story where I think I have an ok plot. My good friend has been supportive and helping me put ideas together. It might not be a long story but enough where my heart feels content.

# Good to Me

Rey stretched her arms out looking for the warmth of Ben, only to feel cold sheets. She sat up and didn’t see Kylo either. 

‘Are they out on a walk already?’ Rey asked herself pushing off the comforter, she looked at her phone and saw that it was 10 am already. 

Her eyebrows shot up, “Well that explains why.” she sighed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

She started to look at her under eye bags and pouted. “Definitely need to stop staying up so late.” 

“I agree.” 

Rey jumped at the deep voice coming from the other side of the bathroom door. 

“I didn’t even know you were home!” she slammed the door open, and stared at the tall figure. “You could’ve just said _‘hi honey I’m home’_ instead of giving me a heart attack.” 

“Well that wouldn’t be fun.” Ben bent down to place a kiss on her lips. “Little guy was so energetic today.” 

Rey smiled, “That’s good! I know he was really nervous about all the people in the city.” 

She whistled and a black German shepherd came into view. She dropped to her knees and started to pet him and kiss his head. “Mr. Kylo, how was your walk? Hm?” 

“It’s a dog. He won’t understand.” Ben rolled his eyes.

Rey looked up and glared at him, “Ben, go be a dick somewhere else.” Rey turned her attention back to the dog. “Don’t listen to dad. He’s being mean” 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you we we’re going for a walk, I didn’t want to wake you up.” Ben took off his coat and put it down on the couch. 

Rey clicked her tongue, stood up to grab his coat from the couch and started to head towards their bedroom, “Did you take him around the neighborhood or did you go to Central Park?” 

Ben followed her, “Central Park. I was meeting someone.” 

She hung his coat and turned to him, “That’s the fourth time in two days. I think you should split the days or it’s going to become suspicious.” 

He shrugged, “I’ll be fine. I got more delivery to sell.” 

Rey walked up to him, “Don’t do this, Ben. You said you we’re going to stop selling this month.” 

Ben wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. 

“You said you were going to stop. You have a job.” 

“Rey, it’s good side money and there’s always buyers. What are you worried about? I don’t even use it anymore.” 

Rey sighed. “You don’t need the side money. This is the last month you sell, Ben.” 

He kissed the top of her head. “Remember that we leave for California next week.” 

“Wait, why are we going?” 

He fell back onto the soft mattress,“Business.” 

Rey started to head towards the living room, mumbling to herself, “Hope it’s the good kind of business.”

* * *

“Stop feeding the dog from your plate.” 

Rey looked up at Ben and furrowed her eyebrows, “He wants some of my lasagna.” 

“No he doesn’t. He has his own food.” 

Rey shrugged and continued to feed Kylo from her fork. Ben sighed and stood up to take Kylo back to living room. “You shouldn’t be feeding him from your plate. He has his own food.” 

Ben went to the kitchen to grab another fork and came back to swap her soiled one. 

“You’re a mean one, Mr. Grinch. Thank you, Ben.” Rey focused her attention back to her plate. 

Ben stood next to her, “You know dogs have a dirty mouth right?” 

“Fuck off Solo.” She pretended to jam her fork into the side of his thigh. Ben smirked and sat back down. 

They finished their meal in silence and Ben started to clear up the table. “How is field work going?” 

Rey sighed, “It’s not a lot but I didn’t expect to get so many emails and calls from patients.” She rubbed her temples, “I want to help people but I don’t appreciate my personal time being invaded.” 

“You’re a great person, Rey. I’m sure you’ll be able to set your own schedule soon. Have you looked into clinics nearby?” Ben began to rinse off dishes. 

Rey came up next to him and started to dry them off with a towel, “No. I’ve been caught up with just being an assistant that I haven’t been thinking about myself.” Ben looked down at her and smiled. 

He bent down and planted a kiss on the top of her head “It’s okay to be selfish sometimes.” Rey smiled back and turned to put away their dishes. They finished their dishes and kissed Kylo for the night.

Ben started to turn off the lights, “Bed?” he asked Rey. 

She smiled and nodded, “Bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Super short first chapter! Just trying to you know, test the waters. Hopefully I can update once a week. Bear with me and thank you for taking the time to read :)


End file.
